My Angel
by Lady Suji
Summary: Ivan has fallen in love with a certain burger loving blonde, but will his feelings be reciprocated? Rated M for oral. RuUs yaoi


A/N: Happy Birthday Melissa!

Even though it's not your birthday, and you don't like yaoi! At least I don't think! O.o

Here's for those who want some smutty smut in their daily diet. It's really dramatic. You pervy pervs… :3

But then again, I wrote it… oh well, Shigure-sama taught me well. XD

I decided to take a little break from the Video. If you hadn't read it yet, go read it!

1,411 words, let's do this y'all! XD

He was always so innocent. So immaculate. The way his golden tresses framed his sweet face only added to his charm. He sat, slumped against the wall in an unconscious slumber. Before, I had kidnapped him, so I could tell him how I genuinely felt. I gingerly tucked back a strand of hair to reveal more of his soft cheek. I worshipped the small expanse of skin; my lips gently pressing against his cheekbone, before slowly moving to his plump, pink lips. In my wake, I left small kisses, before capturing those perfect lips with my own. With him like this, the nervousness that welled in my chest has begun to fade away into nothingness; black. I caressed his face with my large hand. My rough, chapped hands are in stark contrast to his perfect complexion. He stirred. I reluctantly lifted my hand, as his delicate eye lashes fluttered open.

"W-Where am I?" He asked groggily. He let out an adorable yawn before looking up at me. His eyes widened, his blue irises revealing a melting pot of emotions. His fear, rage, and confusion played across his beautiful features. He tried to move, but his arm and leg restraints wouldn't let him. But, all those emotions contorted into the one emotion that broke my heart; hate. His blue orbs, shimmering like liquid fire, bore holes into my soul.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ivan?"

I didn't realize the tears streaming down my face until they splashed against my fists. His steely gaze only intensified at my revelation. I gently lifted my hand to caress him, touch him, the very thing that I hoped for and desired. Instead, he sank his teeth deep into my hand. I flinched, holding my hand. The blood trickled slowly from the puncture wounds.

"Hello Alfred. I'm glad you're awake." I replied, avoiding his question. He only smirked mockingly.

"I always knew you were a sick bastard. First, you kidnapped me, and now you're gonna manipulate me with crocodile tears. What're gonna do, torture me for military secrets next, Russia? How ya gonna do it? I'm all ears." Al spat. I turned my attention to my hand, the blood slowly halting from bleeding. I cradled the hand he bit, the hand that touched his lips, and placed a gentle kiss upon it. He looked at me incredulously, before folding his knees close to his chest.

"Russia, what the hell are you doing?" he asked cautiously. I forced myself to smile, but the expression turned into a sad, forlorn grimace. Alfred was too shocked by my actions to realize that I began caressing his face.

"Я люблю тебя." I whispered.

His eyes widened once again.

"Я люблю тебя." I repeated, my lips ghosting over his. He didn't fight me when I molded our lips. Molten fire coiled in my stomach, flickering and hissing. He felt perfect. Electric arousal tingled through my veins thinking about how my object of affection was awake. When I broke apart our kiss, Alfred gaped at me. Gaped. He slowly closed his mouth shut.

"Why?" He whispered, tears forming in those gorgeous pools of blue.

Silence.

"Why?" He asked, his voice a crescendo from a whisper to a cry.

I averted his gaze.

"Why dammit!" He shrieked, tears streaming openly, like surging rivers down a porcelain plain. I couldn't honestly deny his request for an answer, so I replied softly, "Because I do. You are perfect to me. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, it gives me reason. A reason to be here, da?" Al slumped lower, avoiding my gaze.

"You're a liar."

"No, What I say is true, мой ангел."

"No it's not! It never will be! You're just like the rest of them! You'll use me, for my power, wealth, whatever the hell else you want. But if I ever needed you, truly _needed_ you, you would leave, even if I begged on my hands and knees." Alfred cried. I couldn't help but touch him, try to comfort his sorrow. But he pulled away from me, physically and emotionally. His words sliced into my heart, deeply and devoid of mercy. But, it shed new light on my love, which I had never seen. Alfred's exterior was extroverted, confident, and happy; his interior though, was in stark contrast. It showed a vulnerable human being, with fears and sorrows. I know he has had his share of horrors, but I never realized the toll it took on him, and how affected he was by others.

"Alfred, what can I do to make you understand?" I croaked, breaking the delicate silence that had filled the room. I fought down the tears that pained my chest. He looked at me, with his wide, ocean-blue orbs. His eyes were red and swollen, from the tears that broke my heart. He leaned in closer, and closer, and closer, until I felt his flawless lips against mine. His eyes fluttered shut, and I pulled him closer. I untied his slender arms; they snaked their way around to embrace me. I untied his legs; they straddled themselves on my lap. My own hands began to rub the small of his back in a soothing motion, and he mewled in my mouth. His hands moved up to fist my hair, massaging my scalp. I groaned, and Al smiled triumphantly against my lips. But, I wouldn't let him get the best of me for long. I flipped him gently, so that I was over his lithe body. He pouted, sticking out his plump, succulent lip. I pinned both of his hands down with my large hand. The other began to make its trek down Alfred's supple body, before lifting off his soft cotton shirt. He shivered from the cold, and I smiled down upon his striking body. He gave me a tiny grin, and my heart slowly began to melt from the warmth it radiated. I kissed, licked, and adored every part of him; his neck, collarbone, nipples, and navel, until I arrived at the waist band of his pants. Never once had I dreamed of being able to do this. I changed my gaze from his body, to his eyes. They were glazed over with desire, and want. My own arousal began to stiffen painfully, but I tried to ignore it.

"Alfred, my love, are you sure you want this?" I asked cautiously. His reply was a breathy moan and a pleading look.

"Okay, _as you wish_." I purred, slowly pulling pants off willowy hips, taking his boxers with it. Al moaned when his firm arousal made contact with the cold air. I lowered my face to his pleading erection, before taking the head in my mouth. I gently sucked on the head, before moving lower, and lower, until I had my angel's desire to the hilt. I hollowed my cheeks as I sucked him, his pleading mewls, groans, gasps and breathy moans orchestrating a chorus of arousal and desire that could not be silenced by any mere human. He chanted my name like a mantra, before he let out one last cry of my name. He bucked and jerked his hips as he rode his high. His essence filled my mouth, and I swallowed it greedily. Alfred gave me a sweet smile, and his mouth formed words, but I couldn't hear them over a loud beeping noise. It beeped like a metronome, buzzing in my ears.

_Beep_

_Beep _

_BEEP!_

I woke up sweating, gasping to catch my breath. I glared at the clock for ripping me out of my dream. It shot daggers right back, as it flashed 7:00. '_I thought I changed that damn clock alarm… Isn't it Saturday?_' I thought. I looked down at my hand, and saw the bite marks. I looked at them in confusion. But, my body turned frigid when I felt arms wrap around my torso.

"Ivan~, isn't it Saturday? Can't we sleep in more~?" Alfred groaned, and I turned my head around. I silenced the clock, and stared at him with eyes brimming with love. His eyes reciprocated my feelings, his eyes a beautiful reminder of the night we had spent His bare body was only covered by a sheet, the quilt kicked to the edge, daring to fall off. I moved closer to him, and pulled him into my chest. He kissed my cheek, and I replied with a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes, мой ангел, we can sleep more."

Translations! Yay! Lolz:

Я люблю тебя-I love you

мой ангел-my angel


End file.
